survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
6-Star
Coverage In Episode 1, 6-Star was accepted into the triangle team. In Episode 2, the triangle team chose the name Shirarka. They placed third for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed second overall. In Episode 4, Shirarka got last place because their shelter got obliterated and the whole shelter got… eaten, by Cursed Bubble. In Episode 5, 6-Star’s vote is Uranium Glass Shard, and she got 2 votes. In Episode 6, 6-Star got 9 points with a cursed Dora, bringing Shirarka’s average to 9. Shirarka got first place in the challenge with an average of 8.33. In Episode 8, Shirarka got first place in the challenge with the Battle Kitchen. In Episode 10, 6-Star got 14th place, and spotted 9 differences with a time of 8:17. Shirarka got first place with an average placement of 9.89. In Episode 12, 6-Star got 26th place, she died because of answering incorrectly, Dice killed her, and she killed nobody. She also got the potato 1 time. Shirarka got third place. In Episode 13, 6-Star’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 14, 6-Star gets +114 points. Shirarka gets second place with 8.38 average points. In Episode 16, Shirarka got a score of 3/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 8/10 for the butter. Shirarka got second with an average of 6.3/10. In Episode 18, Shirarka gets second place but is still up for elimination due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, 6-Star’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, 6-Star was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, 6-Star lost the roast battle against Bandito Coin. Devarka won with a total win count of 6. In Episode 22, 6-Star chose Tak Ajnin from TWOW and got a score of 8. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, 6-Star’s vote is unknown, and she got 1 vote. She also used her vote pass on herself, so she got 0 votes. In Episode 24, 6-Star and Magma Cream teamed up, and lost against Cake and Devil Dictionary. In Episode 25, 6-Star’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 26, 6-Star got a score of 10 redrawing Can of Schnitzels as a circle. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Discord Status Symbol’s score of 11:01. In Episode 29, 6-Star’s vote is unknown, and she got 0 votes. In Episode 30, 6-Star got 4th place, keeping her safe. Devarka won with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team. Trivia * Due to having a 6 in her name, she is always the first in the intro and the first revealed for challenges when the reveals are in alphabetical order. Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters